Don't Delete WIP
=http://beauxbatonsacademyofmagicroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Beauxbatons_Academy_of_Magic_Wiki= TheLittleRabbit *EmperorCosmicNeo *7:41EmperorCosmicNeoIpod.....ipad......ipod nano.......iphone......iphone 2.........iph- WHY AM I DOING THIS!?!?! *Hmm...... *Ipod touch..... *Welcome to the Gossip Circle *7:46TheLittleRabbitSorry I haven't been on lately.. *Thanks for keeping this wikia together *7:46EmperorCosmicNeoNp. I wasnt so active either until......well nvm i have been active *So whatcha up to? *7:47TheLittleRabbitNothing really. Studying for finals. *7:47EmperorCosmicNeoYeah. My school is out *But my finals were hard *What do you wanna know? *Jorey28 has joined the chat. *7:48EmperorCosmicNeoI mean what do you want to do? *7:48Jorey28Hello! *7:48EmperorCosmicNeoHi *7:48TheLittleRabbitDo? Meaning? *7:49EmperorCosmicNeoIdk *7:49TheLittleRabbitLol. *7:49EmperorCosmicNeoThat why i asked *7:49TheLittleRabbitThere's one thing I've been thikning about.. *7:49Jorey28Rachel, could you demote me to RB which is what we planned? :3 *7:49TheLittleRabbitI asked Zanzan about promoting our wikia. *7:49Jorey28Promoting? *7:49TheLittleRabbitAnd he said he will during September. *7:49EmperorCosmicNeoPromoting? *7:49TheLittleRabbitA blog promoting our wikia. *7:49EmperorCosmicNeoOh *7:49Jorey28Ah, good stuff. *7:49TheLittleRabbit *So, from now, we'll RP *7:50EmperorCosmicNeoOk *7:50TheLittleRabbitBut before he promotes our wikia, we'll have to archive them. *7:50Jorey28Santana Batne. How sad. *7:50TheLittleRabbitI explained it on my blog. *How is it sad? *7:50EmperorCosmicNeoWhat? *7:50Jorey28I don't know, it just lacks originality. *Unless it's yours, in which case I take back what I said. x] *7:51EmperorCosmicNeoMy internet connection sucks *So should we start the RP? *7:51Jorey28Let's hope I don't fall asleep in the process. *7:51EmperorCosmicNeoLol *7:52TheLittleRabbitLOL. Sure *Santana Bane is not mind **mine *7:52Jorey28 *Rachel, how can I be in User Relations? *7:53EmperorCosmicNeoThat's weird......Jorey what's your character's name? *7:53Jorey28Clovis Decloret, why? *7:53EmperorCosmicNeoYour clovis?! Dude i look up to you xD *7:53Jorey28Do you? *Why? XD *7:54EmperorCosmicNeoCause your character seems cool *7:54Jorey28Oh, okay! *Thanks! *7:54EmperorCosmicNeoNp *So what now? *7:54TheLittleRabbitIn order to be in User Relations. *You must be basically elected. *The public must want you to be there. *So, basically be nice to them and they'll pick you. *7:55Jorey28Emperor, do you want me there? :3 *7:55TheLittleRabbitBut also, you must be able to solve issues and problems. *7:55EmperorCosmicNeoNo *Wait *7:55Jorey28:[ *7:55TheLittleRabbitI'll use Marina to RP *7:55EmperorCosmicNeoSorry i thought you said something else *7:55Jorey28Well I'm a bit poo at wikia. *7:56EmperorCosmicNeoI thought you said if i wanted to be there *7:56Jorey28Sorting? *Lol. *7:56EmperorCosmicNeoLet the RP begin! *7:56Jorey281 AM approaches, school in 7 hours. *7:56TheLittleRabbitWhere? *And it's a private RP..btw *WHICH CHARACTERS *AND WHERE? *7:57Jorey28Eh? *7:57EmperorCosmicNeoExample *7:57Jorey28CLOVIS, BECAUSE HE'S THE ONLY ONE I HAVE *7:57EmperorCosmicNeoNvm *My character is and always will be, Drake. *7:57TheLittleRabbitSo... *Where should we RP? *And we're RPing in chat right? *7:58EmperorCosmicNeoYes *7:58Jorey28Oh. *Okay. *7:58EmperorCosmicNeoI hate RPing on locations *7:58Jorey28It's better, in my opinion. *7:58EmperorCosmicNeoYeah *7:58Jorey28But, oh well. *The Dining Hall. *7:59TheLittleRabbitNeh ^ seems to boring. *7:59EmperorCosmicNeoThen *Ok *Maybe..... *7:59TheLittleRabbitParc de la Sérénité *7:59EmperorCosmicNeoOk *7:59Jorey28Yep! *7:59TheLittleRabbitYou guys agree? *Great! *Um..who wants to start? *8:00Jorey28Me! *8:00TheLittleRabbitOK *Start! *(Try making them short) *8:00Jorey28Clovis would be leaning on a nearby tree, drawing. *Sat down, of course. *8:00TheLittleRabbit(Present tense?) *8:00Jorey28Sorry.[] *8:00EmperorCosmicNeo(Whats that?) *8:00TheLittleRabbit(And be like...) *(Clovis: He leaned near a tree) *(Sorry, past tense. It's just easier) *8:01Jorey28If I suddenly go, my mums caught me[] *8:01TheLittleRabbit(Past tense is basically making all verbs in the past) *(Lol. OK) *8:02EmperorCosmicNeo(.....) *8:02TheLittleRabbit(Sorry, I was a bit confusing..) *(So...let's start! ) *8:02EmperorCosmicNeo(Yeah, just a little.....) *(Anyway, start us off again, Jorey.) *8:03Jorey28Clovis: He leaned near a tree. *8:03EmperorCosmicNeo(I'll go last. So you go ahead, Bunny.) *8:04TheLittleRabbitMarina: Walking pass the Parc de la Serenite, she waved to Clovis. *8:05EmperorCosmicNeoDrake: Sat on a bench. *(im boring) *8:05Jorey28Clovis: He waved back to her and smiled. *8:05TheLittleRabbit(lol.) *Marina: "I think Drake is somewhere here. He said he would meet up with us." she told Clovis. *8:06EmperorCosmicNeoDake: Ran past the two and tripped, dropping all of his stuff. *8:06Jorey28(Three way RP's are awkward) *8:06TheLittleRabbit(Yup..) *8:06EmperorCosmicNeo(Yeah....) *(I like trains) *8:07TheLittleRabbitMarina: Giggling, she helped Drake pick up his things. *8:07Jorey28Clovis: He would go up to Drake. "Are you okay, do you need a hand there?". He said *Dahell?[] *8:07TheLittleRabbit(Hope you don't mind if I went out of order o.o) *(Sorry.) *8:07EmperorCosmicNeo(No, its more helpful) *8:07Jorey28(No worries.) *Clovis: Glad you could make it, Drake. *8:08TheLittleRabbitMarina: "Well, come on! Let's go do something!" she smiled. *8:08EmperorCosmicNeoDrake: Got back onto his feet and began taking his stuff. "Yeah. Thanks for helping." Drake said *8:08Jorey28Clovis: No worries! *8:08TheLittleRabbitMarina: "Come on!" she dragged the boys. *8:09EmperorCosmicNeoDrake: "Always on the move, huh?" Drake asked *8:09Jorey28Clovis: "Woah!". He laughed as he was pulled along. *8:09TheLittleRabbitMarina: "Oh hush, Drake" she chuckled, giving Drake a light slap on the shoulder. *8:09Jorey28Clovis: He would smirk at this. *EmperorCosmicNeo has left the chat. *EmperorCosmicNeo has joined the chat. *8:10TheLittleRabbit(Welcome back. lol XD) *8:10EmperorCosmicNeo(Disconnected) *8:10TheLittleRabbit(Ahh.) *(Where should Marina drag them?) *8:10EmperorCosmicNeoDrake: Walked behind them with his hands in his pocket. "Sooo where we going?" Drake asked. *8:10Jorey28(;) *8:11EmperorCosmicNeo(No idea, you choose) *8:11Jorey28Clovis: "God knows." *8:11TheLittleRabbit(Library? I'm such a nerd XD) *8:12EmperorCosmicNeoDrake: Laughed quietly. *8:12TheLittleRabbitMarina: "You guys tease me too much!" she stuck out her tongue and laughed. *8:12Jorey28Clovis: He laughed. *(They are like the best trio) *8:12TheLittleRabbitMarina: "Let's go to the library. I need to take out some books for the Herbology project." she stated. *8:13EmperorCosmicNeoDrake: Looked around at his surroundings and began to run towards the library. *8:13Jorey28Clovis: "If we must." *8:13TheLittleRabbitMarina: "Hurry up, Drake!" she teased him. *(Anyone going to say anything?) *8:14EmperorCosmicNeoDrake: Dashed into the library and began taking countless books. *8:14TheLittleRabbit~Scene Change: Library~ *8:14Jorey28Clovis: "Ah! Le Quidditch à travers les Ages!" He said enthusiastically *8:15TheLittleRabbitMarina: "What's it about?" she asked Clovis. *8:15EmperorCosmicNeo(Im getting disconnected nonstop) *8:15TheLittleRabbit(Just noticed how stupid she sounded.) *(^ Marina) *8:16Jorey28Clovis:"The most memorable Quidditch memories of the past". He said. *8:16TheLittleRabbitMarina: "Which one's your favorite Quidditch memory?" she asked. *8:17Jorey28Clovis:"Hmm, when we beat England in the final". *8:17EmperorCosmicNeoDrake: Looked around the library, and found a book about Quidditch and stared at it, not taking his eyes off of it. *8:18TheLittleRabbitMarina: "Not a big fan of Quidditch, but.." she trailed as she picked up a book about Quidditch. *8:18Jorey28It's 1:20AM, I have to go. *Sorry :[ *8:18EmperorCosmicNeoDrake: Put the book onto a table and began writing stuff down quickly. *(Bye) *8:19TheLittleRabbit(bye) *8:19Jorey28(wave) *x[ *8:19TheLittleRabbit(Should we stop this rp?) *8:19Jorey28Bye! *Jorey28 has left the chat. *8:19EmperorCosmicNeo(Idk. You can stop it if you want) *8:19TheLittleRabbit(We can start it again later..) *8:20EmperorCosmicNeoOk *Drake: Put the piece of paper back into his pocket and waved to Marina as he left. "Gotta go." he said and walked off. *(Rp ended xD) *8:21TheLittleRabbitlol XD *Do you know where the private RP is? *EmperorCosmicNeo has left the chat. *EmperorCosmicNeo has joined the chat. *8:23EmperorCosmicNeoI still dont get the full meaning of private Rp *8:24TheLittleRabbitBasically, it's just between a couple of people. *It happens on chat. *Plus, you're only able to join it if you're part of the RP. *8:24EmperorCosmicNeoIt was at the dining hall, but it was me and three girls who i had no clue were. *8:26TheLittleRabbitThat's the Locational RP *Because it takes place at a location *8:27EmperorCosmicNeoThen idk *Gtg *Cya kater *later *8:28TheLittleRabbitOK.. *Bye * *Nice to see you *EmperorCosmicNeo has left the chat. *EmperorCosmicNeo has joined the chat. *8:31EmperorCosmicNeoNvm i can stay